Zack's a Lucky Guy & Ned Cheers Melinda Up (Crossover)
by The Unsung Dude4
Summary: Crossover! Also, possibly the only of its kind! It was written several months before I posted it, which explains why it's not my best stuff, Thinking of posting a re-write/reboot of the story. I don't own anything, I merely write what comes to my head for my stories. One of my earlier stories, so might not be the smartest written.


Special cross over with "Ned cheers Melinda up!" &"Zack's a Lucky Guy" Don't like the premise, don't read. Not really canon with either, It's really like an alternate timeline/universe like Ben 10 Race Against Time. Also, this is an early Christmas present to my peeps & fans on here. Also, I think it's the only Suite Life/Ghost Whisperer crossover! Enjoy!

A few days after Zack, Maya, & Bailey's fun night & morning, the S. S. Tipton docked in the Grandview docks. Zack & a few others went into town except for Maya, who was working for extra money.

They all split up. Zack went to the antiques shop to see if he could find a present for Maya.

He went in the shop, Melinda said, "Welcome, can I help you find anything?"

Zack said, "Ya, I'm trying to find a present for my girlfriend, but I'm not sure what she'd want."

"Ok, how about a necklace?"

"Sure."

"How old are you two?"

"17 why?"

"Just wanted to be sure. How about this one?" Then she pulled out a box with a gold necklace in it.

"Wow, how much, cause I'm on a $20 limit here."

"How about $15?"

"Sold." Then Zack gave Mel the $20 bill.

"$5 is your change."

"Thanks."

"Would you want me to gift wrap it for you?"

"Sure."

"Ok." Then Mel took out the wrapping paper, scissors, & tape.

Then Ned called from downstairs, "Hey Mel, could you give me a hand down here?"

"Sure. Will you excuse me for a sec?"

"Sure."

Then Mel went downstairs. "What'd you want me to help you with?"

"I wanted you to give me a bj."

"What, now? I have a customer upstairs."

"Come on, it'll just be quick."

"Ok, fine."

Then Mel bent down, unhooked Ned's belt, took down his pants, got his dick out, & started blowing him.

Meanwhile, Zack was waiting upstairs, bored, & wondered when Mel was supposed to get back upstairs. Being the snoop he was, he silently went downstairs. He went near where Mel & Ned were, & peaked his head in the doorway & could see Mel sucking Ned's dick.

"Oh my god! She's giving that guy a bj!" He thought.

He thought it was hot & grew in his pants. Then when he couldn't take it anymore, he unzipped his pants & took his dick out & started jerking himself to it.

A few minute later, he came, then Ned came in Mel's mouth. Zack was breathing hard & loud.

Mel heard his breathing, "Who's there?"

Then Zack stepped in the doorway, "Sorry, I was just trying to see what was keeping you, then I saw you & him, then I don't know what."

"It's ok." Mel told him.

Then Mel stood & took off her dress revealing her huge boobs.

"Oh my god!" Zack thought.

Then he started to get hard again. Mel saw him getting hard, then crouched down, undid his belt, pulled his pants down, grabbed his dick, & started jerking him. Then she took him in her mouth, Zack tipped his head back in pleasure. Ned saw this & got hard watching it.

Mel gave Zack a tit job & continued to lick his dick while doing it. Then Zack came on her.

Then Zack sat on the couch in the room, his dick still hard. Then Mel came over to him & took his dick in her hand. Then put it in her vag. She moved up & down. He watched her big boobs move up & down. Then he moved his mouth to her tit & started licking & sucking them. Mel moaned with pleasure.

After a few minutes, Zack & Mel both came. Then Mel faced away, & put Zack's dick in her ass. Then started moving up & down again. Ned stood up & went to Mel's front & Mel started sucking him again. /pp  
>After a few more minutes, Zack came in Mel's ass, Mel came on Zack's dick, &amp; Ned came in Mel's mouth. pp  
>Mel got off Zack &amp; started sucking him again, then Ned started fucking Mel's ass from behind, pounding her.<p>

After a few more minutes, they all came again. Then Zack pulled up his pants, Mel put on her dress, & Ned put on his pants. Then Mel & Zack went upstairs, & Mel wrapped up the necklace.

"There you go. Thanks for shopping here." Mel said.

"You're welcome & thank you too." Zack said.

"Yeah & hey, if you're ever in town, & if you & your girlfriend break up, stop on in."

"Ya know, I just might."

"Well, thanks again, see ya."

"Yep, see ya."

Then Zack left & went back to the ship with his gift for Maya.


End file.
